


Apocanotic Bus Ride

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, cuddles and kisses, fluff with a touch of angst, no beta was saunter vaguely grammarish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: Happy Apocanot day!One shot of the bus ride back to Crowley’s place and part of the conversation there.Crowley always angsts a bit. Kisses and cuddles. These two are idiots in love and I can’t do anything about that.





	Apocanotic Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N0nb1narydemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nb1narydemon/gifts), [SeedsOfWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsOfWinter/gifts), [Coryphefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/gifts).

Crowley led the way onto the bus and swung into his seat. Aziraphale followed closely behind. Even after everything, Crowley half expected Aziraphale to pick the seat in front of him, but no. Things had changed. Aziraphale sat next to him and... Crowley reminded himself to keep breathing as Aziraphale took his hand.

While they’d brushed hands many a time or even done more in era appropriate greetings, this was different. This was not a greeting. And Aziraphale was not letting go.

Crowley gave a quick wave and snap to have the bus drive them to his place rather than wherever it had originally been headed and then tried very hard not to stare at the hand. On his leg. Holding his hand.

They sat like that, neither quite moving for the first half of the journey. Both rolling Agnes’s prophecy through their heads. Both considering their next move, knowing that neither side was going to be happy with them.

Crowley finally decided that if they weren’t going to be happy he may as well earn it. And also, he was tired. He leaned into Aziraphale, using his shoulder as a pillow.

The hand let go. Too fast too fast too fast his head screamed. You pushed too hard and too fast.

Then Aziraphale’s arm wrapped around him. Holding him closer. And suddenly he felt a kiss on his forehead.  
At that point, Crowley did forget to breath. Forgot anything else. He opted instead to bask in the moment. If this was what he was going to get before their sides- but no. They’d come up with a solution. There had to be an answer. There was always an answer.

Finally the bus pulled up right outside his apartment. Crowley dreaded the loss of contact, the ending of this moment, but Aziraphale slowly stood and... took his hand again. Crowley let himself be led off the bus, and then felt Aziraphale’s arm go around him again. He realized midway through that Aziraphale was supporting him a bit and that his step had been weaving through his exhaustion, but that was alright really. Maybe he was more tired than he thought after today.

He looked at the stairs leading to the apartment and let out a sigh at the thought of climbing them all right now.

“Dear, I know.... I know you’re tired. May I?”

Crowley didn’t know what Aziraphale had in mind, but he nodded. There was nothing Aziraphale would do that he’d say no to. The next instant he found himself picked up, pulled in. He was in Aziraphale’s arms, quite literally. He turned his head into Aziraphale’s chest and smelled in both the smoke from himself and the day but the unique scent of books and spices that was Aziraphale and for the moment he allowed himself to feel utterly safe where he belonged.

They arrived at the door and Crowley simply snapped to open it, too tired to mess with something as pointless as keys. Aziraphale stepped in, still carrying him, and kicked the door closed.

  
“Couch?”

  
“There isn’t one, angel. You can put me down here or...” Crowley hesitated not sure how far he could push the angel. Things had changed certainly but how far had they changed?

  
“Or?”

  
“Well, the bedroom is down the hall.”

  
Aziraphale started down the hall, still holding tightly. He turned into the bedroom and only after reaching the bed did he softly let Crowley go as he lowered him down gently. He started to pull back, but Crowley’s hand shot out to encircle his wrist. “Ssstay? Pleassse?”

  
“Of course.” And Aziraphale climbed into the bed next to him.

  
Crowley sighed and wondered if he dared, and then Aziraphale’s arms opened and he took the invitation and curled into the hug, head head nestled on Aziraphale’s chest. He felt a hand gently weaving through his hair and the soft movements of Aziraphale’s breathing under him.

  
“Crowley, you know they’re going to come for us.”

“I know, but they won’t tonight.”

  
“No, probably not. They’ll be reeling too much. But Crowley, Hell doesn’t play nice. They’ll destroy you.”

  
“Not sure Heaven’s too happy with you either, angel. And they can’t force you to fall which... doesn’t leave many options.”  
Crowley tightened his grip. His angel. They would not harm a single feather of his angel.

  
“What if... if we took Agnes’s prophecy to heart.... Crowley they’re going to come but... well what they would do to you won’t harm me.”

  
“I’m not letting them take you, angel. Not an option.”

“Crowley, they’re going to take both of us. But dousing me in Holy Water won’t do any harm.”

  
“And if they throw you in a pit instead? Decides some burnsss wouldn’t be a bad idea? No angel. You’re not taking that for me.”

  
Aziraphale fell silent. For the second time in as many hours, Crowley again felt a kiss brush his forehead.

  
“Then don’t do it for you. Do it for me. I’m terrified of what heaven may do to you as well, but the ultimate punishment would be hellfire.”

  
Crowley felt everything in him tense up. No no no. Not more fire. He thought he’d lost the angel to hellfire once today, he couldn’t bear to do it again. That was not worth contemplating, that was not worth considering that was not an opt-

  
“Crowley, I’m here. It’s alright. We’ll be alright. This plan will work.”

Crowley raised himself up just enough to look at Aziraphale. “Angel, I...”

  
A hand came up to gently caress his cheek. “I’m scared for you too. But I think Agnes would have warned us if this wouldn’t have worked. I think this is the right path.”

  
Crowley stared into the blue eyes. He realized his glasses were still on when Aziraphale’s hand went from his cheek to gently pulling the glasses off. Pale blue stared into gold, both seemingly stuck in a moment.

  
It was Aziraphale that broke the freeze by letting his hand caress the back of Crowley’s head and gently pull it forward. Crowley leaned in and finally, finally Crowley thought they were kissing. Fireworks would have been less exciting than this simple kiss that had waited for 6000 years.

  
Both pulled back gasping after a time.

  
“Angel, I- I can’t lose this now. I can’t lose you. I can’t.. What if”

  
“I came back to you once Crowley. I’ll fight my way back if I need to. Or you’ll come for me. Or I’ll come for you. They won’t separate us now. Our side. If we do a face swap, if we do it Agnes’s way it may work without any fighting. We may be rid of them for decades at the very least.”

Crowley stared into the angel’s eyes. This was the most important of any arrangement they’d ever made.... if it failed. But he couldn’t allow himself to think of what would happen in that instance. “Fine. We’ll do it.”

  
Aziraphale smiled. “It will work Crowley.” Aziraphale lifted his head just enough to kiss Crowley’s cheek. “I should have said this eons ago. I’m sorry I haven’t. But I love you.”

  
“I’ve loved you for six millenia, angel.”

  
The answering smile on Aziraphale’s face to Crowley’s words was enough to let him tamp down the panic in the back of his brain about what would happen tomorrow and beyond. Tonight. He had tonight at the very least, and he planned to make good use of it.

  
He leaned down to kiss Aziraphale again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Apocanotic Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543222) by [DemonicGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek)


End file.
